


Cover over the Sun

by melwil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on pain. Post season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover over the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'She Don't Hear Your Prayer' by Cousteau  
> Originally posted in 2002

She was lifeless.

I was all of her destiny that remained.

I had failed.

Every Watcher fails eventually. It is a Slayer's destiny to die, and the Watcher's destiny to fail.

We fail by running, by being fired, by quitting, by allowing our Slayers to die. We have to fail eventually, the world cannot support a successful Watcher.

Things just don't work like that.

She is my first. Was my first. With my record being the way it is in regards to the Watcher's Council, it is likely that she will be my only one. I don't even know if another Slayer has been called, another life disrupted. They haven't let me know. Maybe they are devising a plan to allow Faith the slay again.

Meanwhile, Buffy is lifeless.

I should be proud of her. Proud that she managed to last this long, that she fought a good battle, that she died a noble death, saved the world. Again.

I should be telling all this to Dawn, the Slayer's only remaining family. Telling her these important, intimate things, whilst never getting close enough to touch the young girl.

I should remain aloof.

I should return to England. Should return to the Council, turn in my diaries, teach a new breed of Watchers how to be good, how to deal with the real world. What life is life on the Hellmouth. Maybe I can get another chance if I do the right thing. Good Giles, paying his dues.

I've never been very good at being good.

Besides, it is my destiny to fail.


End file.
